The One
by rkoravensgirl22
Summary: Social media – that's how she had to find out that her boyfriend of three years was seeing someone else. This is Natalie's (OC) story – before, during and the perhaps happy ever after.
1. Chapter 1

The One

Disclaimer: I sadly only own Natalie, the other characters are owned by the WWE.

Author's Note: Please read and review – constructive criticism always welcomed!

Summary: Social media – that's how she had to find out that her boyfriend of three years was seeing someone else. This is Natalie's (OC) story – before, during and the perhaps happy ever after.

Natalie

Disappointment. Disgust. Anger. Rage. Sadness. It all went through her system when she logged onto Twitter following all the mentions. The loving look – he – the love of her life, was giving her, the apparent other woman. For three years, Natalie lived, breathed, and ate Jon Good and apparently, those feelings were not mutual. There, on her smart phone screen was the #newestItcouple – Jon and Renee.

How was she going to walk into work tomorrow with a smile on her face and pretend this was not going on in real life? Sure, the role she portrayed to the cameras was your all-American good girl who captured the hearts of wrestling fans near and far with her beauty, her absolute talent and her charisma. She couldn't be that girl – that image was tarnished forever. But, she had to – it was her job. She had to go to Monday Night Raw and face Sasha Banks for the WWE Divas Championship.

The looks she garnered from everywhere – the carefree, loving girl was gone. The new, broken Natalie was here to stay. She walked into the Bryce Jordan Center in State College, PA with her hood up and sunglasses on, despite the dreary weather outside. The fans knew, the wrestlers knew, the Divas knew what their famed Diva had endured in the last 48 hours. She walked in the arena with the stares and she took them – what else could she do? She hadn't talked to Jon in the last 48 hours and she wasn't sure if she was ready. She looked on her phone to see a message from Triple H to meet him in his office when she arrived at the arena. She walked into the Divas locker room to a look of pity – how did this affair go on without anyone telling her or her not finding out? She cried so much over the last 48 hours, she didn't have the strength to talk to anyone; she did pick Sasha out of the crowd of Divas.

"I got to go talk to Trips, and then I'll be back to discuss the match later." Natalie said curtly taking off her sunglasses to only receive a nod from Sasha. The other Divas didn't know how to treat her – what do you say to someone who's had their heart stomped on and who hadn't received any answers?

Natalie walked down the hallway to Triple H's office and on the way, she ran into Colby Lopez, better known to WWE fans as Seth Rollins.

"Hey." Colby said looking Natalie up and down. The good girl with the bright smile was gone, and it was a sad day. "How are you holding up?" Colby and Jon had been almost brothers since breaking into the WWE as the Shield; she couldn't say that she and Colby had always been close so this conversation was a surprise.

"I don't even know what to think. It's all I think about. I can't even concentrate on this match tonight. So many women put their bodies on the line day in and day out for this business and dream of having this opportunity, but I have no interest in being here right now. All I can think about is my flight at midnight to get the fuck away from all this drama." Natalie said, unsure why she was opening up to Colby like this.

"Have you spoken to him?" Colby's answer was quickly answered with a shake of her head, no.

"I don't even know what I would say. It's one of those instances where I have no answers, just so many questions."

"If you ever need to talk," Colby said grabbing her arm and looking into her sad, brown eyes, "I'm here for you."

"Thanks." Natalie half-smiled as she continued her walk down to Triple H's office.

Natalie knocked and Triple H said to enter.

"Hey." Natalie half-smiled at her boss. He was the one who took the time at the Development Center to greatly develop her talent, even more than on the independent circuits. She had him to thank for her career.

"How are you doing?"

"As well as can be expected." Natalie joked. "I don't even know what to think."

"I know this is difficult but as a celebrity, your life is in the public eye."

"I understand."

"I want you and Sasha to have the match tonight and then I'm going to give you two weeks off – just to relax and let your personal life air out."

"Thank you, Paul, I appreciate that." Natalie said standing and shaking his hand. "Is there anything else?"

"Go out there and kick some ass. Pretend Sasha is someone else." Triple H said with a wink.

Natalie walked out of the office and looked into the eyes of someone who had been her whole world – and she wasn't ready; she was looking into the eyes on Jon Good.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you." Jon said looking at her.

"I believe I've seen enough of what I needed to see."

Jon

I walked into the arena – and ultimately, I was the bad guy. Everyone knew what I did and what I'm currently doing, and most importantly, who. I can't tell you why I did it, because I don't even know myself. I had the total package – beauty, brains, kindness, funny, entertaining, loved wrestling and I threw it all away, a year ago – yes, I said a year ago, for a simple fling with Renee Young. Renee was blonde and she had charisma, and there was a fire between her and I – something Natalie and I had in the beginning – and it was easy sex. This sex turned into something more – something neither one of us had expected, or garnered. Now, I had to face the consequences. The story blew up on social media exactly 48 hours ago when a fan had caught me and Renee kissing in what I would deem – a dive restaurant – ones we always went to so we wouldn't get caught, and well, the irony. I didn't know what to say when I turned the corner in the arena and saw the sad, brown eyes that I had fallen in love with so many years ago.


	2. How They Met

The One- Chapter 2 – How They Met

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and the favorites – much appreciated.

Natalie

It was early 2014 (yes, I know the timing is wrong – but it's my story) and Natalie walked into the WWE Development Center. She was the big fish in a little pond on the independent circuit and heavily scouted by a number of professional wrestling companies. Only one had stood out in her mind, though – the WWE. She had grown up idolizing Hulk Hogan, Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels – and she couldn't imagine wrestling for anyone else. Bill DeMott, head trainer at the Center, greeted Natalie at the door and ushered her into a closed door meeting with Triple H.

"Paul, this is Natalie. Natalie, Paul." Bill said introducing the pair. Natalie eagerly shook her hand. "Such a honor, sir. Thank you for the opportunity."

"Pleasure is mine." Triple H remarked. "Your matches are incredible. I have heard of the opportunities in Japan."

"I've wrestled once in Japan – it was unbelievable; but the WWE has always been my dream." Natalie said crossing her legs.

"Good to hear. Bill discussed with you the training program as well as the original test to see how you already do in the ring." Paul said as Natalie nodded her head. "Yes, I am aware."

"Your test will be tomorrow morning at noon. Here is the contact information for the wrestler you will be wrestling against." Paul said handing her the paper. Natalie folded it and put it in her purse.

"Thank you again for the opportunity. I hope to make you proud."

Natalie walked out of the Developmental Center into a cloud of cigarette smoke. Natalie looked over and looked into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"I'm Jon." Jon Good said holding his cigarette out to the side and extending his other hand.

Natalie shook his hand, annoyed by the smoke, "Natalie."

"You trying out, too?"

Natalie nodded her head. "Yeah, tomorrow."

Jon

Jon Good couldn't believe his luck – he just nailed his tryout for the WWE and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen just walked out of the WWE Developmental Center.

"You from around here?" Jon asked as he threw out his cigarette, walking next to the shorter brunette.

"No, from Pennsylvania. Moved down here for the opportunity."

"I know this is a little forward, but would you like to go for lunch? I know a great bistro right down the street." Jon didn't care he was forward – he had been forward with women most of his adult life. However, he hadn't seen one this gorgeous in a long time.

"Sure, why not?" Natalie remarked – she wasn't quite sure why she agreed but there was something intriguing about Mr. Good which had her fascinated.


	3. Chapter 3

The One

Chapter 3: Did I Have to See You?

Present Day

Natalie

Of all the fucking people to see in the hallway, it had to be him. It had to be the same damn eyes I fell in love with and used to melt over. Now, they just hold so much pain.

"We need to talk." Jon said grabbing my arm. "Can we go somewhere private?"

I don't know what told me to nod my head, but I did. I followed him to a private room off to the side.

"Look, I don't even know what to say. Believe me, I don't have the answers. Something happened and I'm the only one to blame." Jon said surprising her with his honesty.

"How long had this been going on for?" I whispered, tears brimming in my eyes.

"A year."

"A fucking year?" I screamed at him. "I gave up so much for you – my dreams of getting married and having a family. All for you to hurt me like this." I was ugly crying at this point and I didn't care. This man was gonna hear what he did to me. "Do you know how much I did for you? When they didn't even want you in this business? I literally have no words. I really just want to be done with this match tonight and go home, and be done with everything."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't begin to cut it. Was there something wrong with me? Did I do something?"

"No, it just happened."

"Your stuff will be on the front porch when you want to come back to our house and get it. Don't you dare bring her." I said walking away from him. The nerve of him? Of course, he didn't have any answers – I did everything for that man and this is the thanks I get? Hey, log on to Twitter and there, here's the new woman I've been sleeping with for a god damn year.

I walked back to the locker room with tear-stained cheeks and a bunch of stares. I just grabbed my bag and headed into the bathroom to change. As soon as I hit the toilet seat, the tears fell and they fell hard.

"Natalie, are you okay?" Sasha said knocking on the stall. "They need you in makeup in 15 minutes."

"Alright, I'll be ready." I said as I stripped off my normal clothes and into my purple and blue attire.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sasha remarked as I opened the door.

"I'm so sick of people asking me that. I just had my heart stomped on, broken and handed back to me. I have to go out there to a crowd who knows exactly what happened." I continued, "I'm so sick of the god damn pity looks. I'm going to be fine, with or without Jon."

Jon

That feeling you get when you're about 1 foot tall or feel that way. That's how I felt being in the room with Natalie. Of course, I feel guilty, I do. But, I love Renee. She's fun, she's a great time – she's mine. Do I feel bad, yes? Would I change anything? Doubtful. Call me heartless, but I don't care.

I know Natalie is getting the pity looks – hell, who wouldn't in her situation? I'm getting the "you're a motherfucking asshole looks, the same asshole who broke our golden girl's heart." Something I have to live with everyday, but my thoughts are soon interrupted when my girl comes walking through the door.

"I feel like I'm wearing a sign on my head that says I'm a whore." Renee said sitting on my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I talked to her." I said as Renee's ears perked up.

"How did that go?"

"Not well." I joked. "She's hurt, there's nothing I can do or say now. It's all out in the open and I'm kind of glad."

"You're glad?"

"Yeah, I'm tired of hiding this – you and me. I love you."

"I love you, too." Renee said as she kissed and straddled me.

"As much as I want to, I can't. I have to get ready for my match." I told Renee as she kissed me once more and hopped off.

Natalie

The match was fantastic – the fans were into it and the moves, incredible. I have an amazing in-ring chemistry with Sasha and the higher-ups know it. I am thankful for that.

"What a match." Paul explained as I entered the gorilla. "Just incredible, definitely pay-per-view caliber. After everything, this week – wow. Just wow."

"Thanks Paul, that means so much to me." I said giving him a hug – he has been a constant support in my life, even at the tryouts.

2014 – The Tryouts

Today was going to be the best day of my life, or possibly the worst. Today was the day I've dreamed about forever – the opportunity to tryout for the WWE. Can you believe it? I can't even believe it myself. Years of being on the independent circuit and miles of travelling have culminated into this moment. The match was against another Diva in training – one who had been at the Developmental Center for about 6 months – Brielle. The match was great and we had some great chemistry.

"Can we talk, Natalie?" Paul spoke to me after the match.

"I want to know the good, the bad and the ugly." I said – I watch every match over again and write down everything that I need to work on.

"You're fucking phenomenal." Paul said with a grin. "We have been looking for Divas to lead this Divas Revolution idea that Steph's been brainstorming and with the right training, you're one to lead us."

"Wow, what a compliment."

"What I'm trying to say, is welcome to the WWE." Paul said handing me the contract. My first official contract – to stay in developmental until NXT call-ups and then another contract will be implemented.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for the opportunity. I hope to make you proud."

Natalie

Present Day

That was three - long, amazing, frustrating, fantastic – years ago and here I am. I turned the corner following the conversation with Paul and run right smack into Colby.

"Just because your match was good doesn't mean you can't watch where you're going." Colby said smiling. I half-smiled. I never became close friends with Colby, Him and Jon were pretty close but I just never took a liking to him – he was cocky, he knew what he wanted and most of all, I didn't really find him attractive.

"Thanks, Colby. Now, I get to go home."

"I heard you talked to him." Colby said with a hesitated sigh.

"Yeah. I think I needed it. I needed closure." I said taking off my armbands. "I need these two weeks to come to grips with the situation."

"You're being so strong with this." Colby remarked.

"I'm trying to keep it together. I'm hanging on by a thread." I said tears brimming in my eyes, again.

"Don't cry. You just had the match of your life. Go home on that note. I'll see you in two weeks."

"Bye Colby." He grabbed my arm, "Remember, if you need someone, I'm here."

"Thanks." I said, walking away to the women's locker room.


	4. Swankalicious

The One – Chapter 4: That First Date

2014

Natalie

Tomorrow was single-handedly, the biggest day of my life. I had trained for years, travelled the independent circuits for this opportunity and here, I am trapped – I wouldn't necessarily say trapped on a date at a bistro with this mystery guy across from me. Describing Jon Good to someone would be pretty much difficult – he's a bad boy with a soft haircut, mysterious yet sexy. Why I am on this date is beyond me but I can't stop the grin that has been on my face since we walked in.

"So tell me about yourself." Jon says taking a sip of his soda.

"There's not much to say. I'm 24, I've grown up loving this business – I remember when I used to dress up as Hulk Hogan and Shawn Michaels for Halloween. I have one sister, my parents are so supportive of my career choice." I said gushing, I truly did have such an incredible family.

"You're like grinning, ear to ear." Jon remarked noticing my demeanor.

"What can I say? I love my family – I love being around them. What about you?"

"I was raised by wolves." Jon hesitated before continuing. "My mom was a single Mom and really didn't want me. I was in and out of foster care and by 18, I just went on my own. Fast forward, I found a wrestling academy and it became my oasis from all the negative shit." Jon said opening up to this woman in a way he hadn't before, with anyone. Something about her was calming, safe and trustworthy – not to mention, he couldn't help but think about how incredibly sexy she was – from her short inverted bob haircut or to her "too-perfect" makeup – she took his breath away.

"You have quite a reputation at the Center." I remarked to him, after hearing some rumblings.

"Jon Moxley – the character I portray is kind of like Brian Pillman – crazy, unleashed like what the fuck is he gonna do next? I think it might be too much for the WWE, but I'm here."

"How was your tryout?" I asked unsure of how tomorrow was going to go.

"It was hard as fuck; I had someone who really wanted to show off and get the best of me. He hardly wanted to talk before the match to see what we wanted to do; I lost and barely showed off any moves." Jon continued, "I don't even know how I got here because they weren't impressed, they only liked my interviews."

"Shit, I'm a little worried for tomorrow then." I asked as I moved around in my seat, nervously.

"Kid, you'll be fine." As soon as he said that nickname, it stuck and I couldn't help but like it. Something about Jon Good was just what the doctor had ordered for me and the chemistry was off the charts.

Soon, it was three hours later and the dinner crowd was approaching the restaurant.

"Wow, I really need to go back and do my evening workout. We've been here for like 4 hours." I remarked stretching.

"It didn't seem like that many."

"I know." I said sliding out of the booth. We both walked out and Jon enjoyed a smoke break.

"Where do you work out at?"

"At the developmental center. Wanna join?" Jon said taking one last puff of his cigarette.

A work-out with Jon Good? What girl was to say no?

Jon

Women to me are this – love them and leave them. One-night of pure unbridled passion and then kick them to the curb as yesterday's news. I had a feeling this one – this one would be different. She was smart, charming, and vibrant – she wasn't your one-night-stand kind of girl – she had dreams and she was going somewhere, and she scared the shit out of me. Me? Jon Good – I could probably count on one hand, perhaps two fingers the times I fell in love. I can't say I was looking for this girl but she landed here right on my lap, and hopefully soon she'd be on my lap.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch – a crazy workout at the Developmental Center followed by dinner and then we went back to her place.

Natalie

Who was I thinking inviting this bad boy up to my apartment? I sure as hell was not a one-night stand kind of girl but damn, Mr. Good has me cheesin' it. I'm not even sure what his intentions are, I'm not even sure what mine are – but I am sure glad he accepted my invitation to my apartment.

"Ah, this is really swanky." Jon remarked as he fell on the couch, mocking my decorations.

"Are you being sarcastic?" I said grabbing two beers out of the fridge.

"Why yes, I am Swankalicious. Come here, have a seat." Jon said patting a seat beside him on the couch.

"So what are you looking for?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jon joked. "I'm just looking for some good, old-fashioned fun. I don't know where this is going to lead but I'm not looking for marriage and I sure as hell am not looking to have any rugrats running around. If this isn't for you, I'm sorry. I'm just being honest."

Satisfied with his honesty, I sat down and we watched some comedy movie, I can't even remember the name of it because I fell asleep in the arms of Jon Good pretty shortly after the movie began. I woke up hours later, sore from my position on the couch to a lonely couch and a text:

 _Kick some ass today, kid. – J_

Natalie

Present Day

I drove my car onto the driveway, put it in park and took a deep breath. I can't even imagine coming in here – alone. I hadn't been alone in here since I don't know when. Was it all a lie? Was the last year of my life – albeit successful in the professional wrestling industry – was it a lie? How many times did he lie and say he had extra obligations and the only obligation was the blonde backstage interviewer? These questions, I feared were going to haunt me for months to come. I took another deep breath and walked into the house. Gone was the warm, welcoming feeling – gone was the feeling of walking in and seeing a hot, shirtless Jon cooking in our kitchen – in our home; the house was a lonely shell of what it once was. I turned on a few lights and noticed a picture on the kitchen counter – one of Jon and I smiling, the picture was taken the day of the tryout – the day that forever changed my life and my career – the first day Jon Good kissed me and what an incredible feeling that was. I slid down the cabinets in the island in the kitchen and broke down holding that damn picture – I didn't want to give it up just yet.


	5. Chapter 5

The One – Chapter 5

Meet the Brothers of the Shield

5 months into 2014; WWE Developmental Center

Jon

Frustrating. Disappointment. Rage. Sheer Bliss. I added the last one – because of her. I'm not worthy of her, I know that and I will forever know that. She is so much more than I deserve and she has given up a lot to be with me. I'm not much different than Dean Ambrose – the character I'm now portraying on TV. I have a hard-ass, grumpy reputation and every night, she still comes home to me – surprising, isn't it? The WWE isn't ready for a guy like me – that's what they tell me. That's what they've told my two best friends too – Colby Lopez and Joe Anoai. The WWE isn't ready. We've all been on the same platform – wrestling night in and night out for FCW and now, NXT. But, they're not ready for the call-ups. Every single night, I go home, disgruntled and wanting to quit – Japan is calling and so are other promotions – but I come home, to our home, and forget everything about it – all I care about is her. Love has never came my way, but it came my way when one lady walked out of the WWE Developmental Center one day, and the rest they say is history. From the first date – to her tryout – to the first kiss – to the first time we made love – she is unforgettable.

I walked into our house following a meeting with Vince McMahon and Triple H. She was busily cooking dinner – her training schedule is different and she is going to be debuting with me and the boys in a few weeks at NXT.

"Hey baby, how was your day? " Natalie remarks as she waltzes over to me, kissing me.

I moan, she has the most incredible lips – have I told you that? "God, one kiss from you and it makes me forget everything." I am being straightforward and honest with her.

"What happened now, babe?" Natalie says stirring her pasta, walking away from me.

"They're not ready for me, yet." I say sitting my bags down and sitting on a barstool, putting my head in my hands.

"Babe, it's gonna happen for you, soon. You just have to believe it. You're on NXT, that's more than I can say for me." I nod my head, Natalie has had her own struggles – she is far more talented in the ring and on the mic more than the girls that are getting called up. "I believe in you, you're gonna be successful someday." Natalie kisses my forehead.

"What did I do to deserve you, kid?"

"You should thank your lucky stars every night." Natalie says laughing as there's a knock at the door.

"Let us in, man. We have news." Joe Anoai comes in the door, I step back in and let Colby come in, as well.

"What's going on?" Natalie says coming to the door to greet our guests.

"I think it's gonna happen soon." Colby remarks. Natalie scoffs off the remarks from Colby – she hadn't been a fan of his since day one – he's cocky, arrogant and although talented, she just doesn't like him.

"What do you mean it's gonna happen soon?" Natalie resumes her cooking.

"They're throwing out ideas for a group." Joe said giving Natalie a hug, her and Joe did get close along the way.

"They think something like the Shield of Justice – a group of three breaking into the WWE soon." Colby sat on the couch. "Oh, and by the way, we're staying for dinner."

"That's fine, I made enough." Natalie said taking the garlic bread out of the oven. "Who told you guys this and they gave Jon the run-around?"

"Bill discussed it with us after Jon left. The three of us. He wants a meeting tomorrow."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Jon remarked setting the table.

"It is what it is, babe." Natalie said bringing the pasta and food to the table, as the boys sat down to eat.

The Following Day

"Today is the day, Jon. I can feel it." Natalie remarked rolling over in bed at her beloved.

"Maybe for those two, they're far more talented than me." Jon sat up in bed and pecked his girl.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You're charismatic on the mic and talented in the ring, it's their loss."

"Do I have to get up?"

"Yes, babe. Your meeting is in an hour."

Bill DeMott, one of the talent heads at the WWE Developmental Center along with Mark Carrano sat the three men down at a conference room.

"We're pitching this idea to you guys, it's your opportunity to carry it out. You all three bring something to the table – Jon with your mic skills, Joe with your look and Colby with your in-ring ability. We are creating the Shields of Justice. Your mission is to protect the WWE title, so to say." Mark Carrano remarked to the guys. "You're gonna debut in two weeks at the pay-per-view costing the champion the match."


End file.
